Say it Ain't So... Nobody Loves Me
by mierrias
Summary: So it may seem Sora and Matt really are hooking up. This story is about Mimi, just like my last one. Full of angst, teenage misery and mass depression. These characters might seem a bit OOC, but not much, I'll try to keep it objective from my standpoint.


"Say it Ain't So... Nobody Loves Me but I've got a Motivation Proclamation"   
Digimon Season 2 Mini - Fanfic  
by "nuri" (igleisias@hotmail.com)  
http://www.moon-cake.net  
---  
Author's note:  
So it may seem Sora and Matt really are hooking up. This story is about Mimi, just like my last one. Full of angst, teenage misery and mass depression. These characters might seem a bit OOC, but not much, I'll try to keep it objective from my standpoint. You know you love these types of stories : 9 If you wanna wail on me, make me feel shattered, it won't do ya any good, cause intelligent people don't write demeaning, ignorant reviews : 9  
Enjoy! (Whether you want to or not!)  
---  
  
"Dammit!" "Ugh!" "CRISSAKES!!!!!!!"  
Profanties could be heard from the small studio apartment from down below. Mimi's face was covered in tears as she rummaged through a boxes, trying to find something. All ready she was having bad luck major being back 'home' in Tokyo. The one she would have died for --and still would-- was in the arms of another.... And Mimi couldn't take it.  
The bubblegum colored hair female got up and rummaged through her CD collection and decided to blast some music to get her mind off her troubles. After finding her collection of music from Amercia, she inserted a Good Charlotte CD into her five disk CD changer, turing the volume up to the max.  
"MO-TI-VATE ME!!! I WANNA GET MYSELF OUT OF THIS BED! CAP-TI-VATE MEEE, I WANNA CLIP OFF THIS SIDE OF MY HEAD..." She sung along with the music. The vocalist's voice was soothing.... or maybe it was the music. "If I fall down, would you come around, and pick me right up off the ground...."  
"Would someone really come and want to.... be with me...? I never really thought people found me annoying. I thought I was a popular kid. I guess I was wrong." She sighed, clearing her throat.  
"Things couldn't have always been this bad in Japan." Mimi sighed miserably, rolling around to lay on her stomach. She glanced up at a picture of Matt and herself, right before she took off. Leaving.... moving.... it screwed up everything. She still hung out with her old friends-- and her new ones... except for Matt and Sora, of course. They were in their own little world.  
Relationships were always like that...  
"Not as if Mimi would know..." She said to herself. "This is so stupid. It was only ten days ago that they told everyone they were a couple major." She stiffled a laugh, "A couple of morons, maybe." Mimi sighed, looking up at the glow-in-the-dark stars that took over her bedroom ceiling. Her CD Player clicked to the next CD in her Amercian music collection... Weezer.  
"I.... I thought were were going to fall in love, make babies, all that stuff." Mimi sighed. "This is so.... STUPID! Gawds, dude. All I'm doing is making myself feel worse and having a solo pity party for myself."  
"Say it ain't so...." Her Weezer CD sung, "My love is a lifetaker."  
"Matt.... your love IS a lifetaker." Mimi hugged her knees to her chest. "And I would take it without a second thought. But now... you suck, cause you're not with me." She stiffled a laugh. "I wish you were with me. But you're you're own stubborn, stupid self. And I'm just a minor player in your marionette play of life."  
Mimi grabbed a pad of pink paper off her shelf and a red sharpie from under her bed. She started writing furiously.   
  
'Anything that'll make you happy  
Anything that'll make you want me  
I'd do anything to make you feel the same... oh yeah.'   
  
Mimi smiled to herself... she'd always loved music and signing. Why not start off right now? Who cared if she was always told never to write when she was angry. It's her life and her mind and her sharpie, so she'd do whatever the hell she wanted!  
  
'But why did I ever blame myself  
Because I couldn't ever see--  
I needed you so much'  
  
"I needed you." Mimi repeated. "But now I see. I see everything clearer now. Fuck you and Matt and Sora. Be happy together. I just don't have to like it. It's not that I care!"  
  
'But why was all that exploited?  
I needed you so much  
But why didn't you want me back?  
I needed you so much  
But you hurt me so much  
Another time I would have been there with you'  
  
"You missed the chance to be with me." Mimi bit her lip as hot tears hit the paper. "You never wanted me like I adored and worshipped you!!!" She gripped her marker tighter, and shook her head. "You never cared!!! You never cared!!!! I swear... I would have jumped off a cliff if you asked. You don't understand. You'll never see. You played me for a fool.... Always seeming to protect the wimpish little Mimi." Mimi lowered her brow, "You don't care. You never loved me. You just don't care. You never did... you never will...."  
  
I would have let you use me  
And control me  
Until I couldn't take it anymore  
Marionette move me one way  
Then I'll love you  
Marionette move me another  
  
"I love you. I love you... I love you and I hate it." Mimi leaned back against her bed. "Now I'm writing sappy love songs because I fell like you've betrayed me. But you don't even know. You don't care. You just ...."  
  
Marionette move me one last time  
Because you'll never see  
Thanks for letting me see the light  
I'll brush our old controlling memories away  
I'll see you off  
  
Mimi was starting to feel horrible inside. Her next CD changed, and it happened to be an old Limp Bizkit CD. She started at her CD Player, trying to command it with a glare of what song to play next. It seemed to work.  
"Nobody loves me! Nobody cares.... Nobody loves me! Maybe I'll go eat... worms..." Mimi smirked, the song was so true. She wanted to go eat worms... now. Things were so.... different now. They'd never be the same as they were... at the beginning of summer camp. Mimi took her sharpie and wrote down one final lyric.  
  
Never again  
  
-----  
Nuri's note: Hope you enjoyed my miserable story. I know I've felt a degree of this way before. 


End file.
